The eon Code
by GriffithTheGriffin
Summary: Traveling Back In Time With His Team Griffith Must Fight For His And All Of The Griffin's Freedom


Griffith was a blood red griffin with the Soul of a Cerberus he was the leader of a small group consisting of himself , Flare the Female Mage Griffin , Spike the dragon , Slick the griffin , Grendal the griffin , Gilda the griffin , and a white female baby Dragon named Thorn. Lets start at the beginning...

" Grendal come on hurry up " Gilda said running from fire balls " you just had to take that dragon egg from the princesses chamber " he yelled at her running. " ok now into the sky " he said. She did as told and flew up with him behind her but gaining and eventually in front of her " to tha base " he screamed as they flew towards a small cave hidden behind a waterfall.

Gilda flew in and landed laughing " that was so funny especially when Celestia looked at us with that WTF face " she said " WHAT WAS THAT BACK THERE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO STEAL JEWELRY NOT AN EGG " Grendal said furious. her eyes narrowed she started walking slowly toward him " I love it when your mad " she said meeting his beak. He picked her up and laying her down kissing her body while she moaned.

Meanwhile... Griffith flew towards the cave fireballs in tow as Flare Threw fireballs back at the unicorns. " in the cave Now " he screamed she flew in with him behind her. As they fly in the see Gilda and Grendal making out. " Get to work " he screamed at the two they stood up and both at the same time said " yes sir ". He put his stuff down and got ready for sparring.

The next day Griffith climbed out of the pile of sleeping griffin's. Flying out of the cave and onto the cliff above looking around for any hostile's in the vicinity. His eyes adjusting to the bright light of the beautiful sun rising. The clouds seemed to dance with heat. " stupid Solar empire " he muttered and took flight to the cave and landed skidding to a halt in front of Flare.

" what do we do the Solar empire has taken most of the Griffin Republic as slaves chasing more griffin's to hiding. " she asked the all stood beside her " hello anypony here " a voice said the all got into battle position's but soon got out when seeing spike the baby dragon " I thought you would be hanging out with Princesses book worm " Griffith said spike looked at them and sighed" they declared war against the lunar republic and the Dragon empire. Seeing you are the new leader of the Griffin republic that means you are with Luna and the dragons... " spike said Gilda laughed " so you want to join us bwuhahahahaa " she said.

Griffith ran at spike drawing a blade at his throat " You see this blade. It's made out of the strongest substance in all of Equus try anything and I'll use it. Pack up we're heading to the lunar republic.".

Luna sat on her balcony spotting the flying griffins and dragon. " Luna we were taking heavy fire the Solar empire is on to us. Now as the leader of the griffin's I must see that they are safe which in turn means I must leave with them to establish a new colony and get the Griffin republic back on its feet do I have promotion " Griffith said. Luna thought for a moment " do as you must but take that egg with you I shall have no more baby dragon's in this kingdom".

Luna walked over to Griffith " you want everything to be back to the way it was " she asked he nodded she smiled Stepping closer to him then kissed him " why did you " he then passed out. Escaping into the darkness.

Griffith awoke still clutching the egg feeling something on his chest. He looked to see Flare on his chest passed out. He got up placed her on the ground and looked around.

They were outside of Old Canterlot but it looked restored as the day it was built he knew what was going on " Flare get you ass up we got to move " he said she groaned " where are we " she asked " we've seem to have gone 50 thousand years before the great disharmony " he replied she got up " you mean when the princess banished nightmare moon into the moon " she said dumbstruck " yes meaning griffin's are being inslaved and have not yet befriended the ponies MOVE YOUR ASS NOW." He screamed lifting her into the sky

An hour later they arrive at a cave in the side of a cliff and head in landing but Flare tripped and fell on Griffith " Dang it get off me " he said she quickly got off and got to battle formation as a young female griffin about her age stepped out " stand down flare...who are you...NOW " He said she coward " I'm S-Slick " she said.

The next day they flew to GriffinDale and landed " it's in flame's like I said " Slick said. " ok Flare go look for food... And you come with me " Griffith said pointing at Slick with his free hand.

As they walked into the weapon depo they look around for armor. Griffith put the dragon egg down as it began to shake and a white dragon head popped out " it was cramped in there " it squeaked. " Slick put some armor on " Griffith said then turned to the baby dragon " you are Thorn. I am Griffith your leader that is Slick and that " he said pointing to Flare " is Flare ".

The dragon looked around " I... Am Thorn " she repeated who is that she said pointing behind them they turned to see a baby dragon. " Spike... That's Spike your Friend " Flare said

" so Luna sent all of us here... Where is Gilda and Grendal " Griffith asked " they left don't know where just took off during the night."


End file.
